A method for producing a semiconductor includes a process of forming an inorganic film for example a silicon oxide film or a silicon nitride film on a patterned silicon wafer and a process of gap-filling via-holes formed in the inorganic film. The gap-filling process is performed to fill the via-holes with organic film materials, after the gap-filling process, a planarization process is performed to remove excess of the organic film. For planarization process, polishing by CMP (chemical mechanical polishing) attracts attention in the art.
A typical CMP slurry composition for organic films includes polymer polishing particles in order to allow the organic films to be polished at a high polishing amount per unit time without deterioration in surface conditions such as scratches. However, since the organic films are not made of the same material, the typical CMP slurry composition fails to achieve a desired polishing amount while enhancing a degree of planarization on a polished surface, with respect to some kind of organic film. Moreover, when a metal oxide abrasive used in polishing of metal films such as silicon and the like is used in polishing of the organic films, it is difficult achieve a desired polishing amount with respect to some kind of organic film, and/or the degree of planarization on a polished surface is lowered due to scratches and the like.